


The Hoodie

by Lil_Red_Reaper



Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Red_Reaper/pseuds/Lil_Red_Reaper
Summary: Ruby takes an opportunity to get a hold of Jaune’s precious hoodie9 Days of LancasterPrompt: Hoodie
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Lancaster - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32





	The Hoodie

It was finally in her grasp. 

All those moments of patiently waiting and yearning were now worth it. 

Ruby had it. 

Jaune’s Pumpkin Pete hoodie. 

The reaper hugged the black fabric to her chest while she stood in front of her and Jaune’s bedroom closet inside their new cozy little apartment. 

Now that they had moved in together and shared a closet it made things much easier. 

Her boyfriend had gone out to get some groceries which made the perfect opportunity for the sneaky huntress to get her hands on Jaune’s otherwise tucked away prized possession. 

After standing around for a bit Ruby walked over to the full length mirror next to the closet before unfolding the hoodie and slipping it on overtop of her clothes. 

It of course was too big for her, both from her smaller size in comparison to Jaune as well as the fact the fabric had been stretched out from years of use. Still though, Ruby couldn’t help but admire the hoodie in the mirror as it hung on her small frame. 

She knew she had teased and poked fun at Jaune about it in the past, but she now held a lot of admiration for the article of clothing. It was admittedly quite cute and incredibly comfortable due to how soft and warm it was. Plus there was the added bonus of her boyfriend’s scent, a cinnamon and wood type of scent, still lingering on its fibres. 

All of those factors no doubt reminded her of the dorky blond knight she loved so much. 

“Ruby? What are you doing?” 

Silver eyes widened as she was snapped out of her train of thought by the voice of the hoodie’s owner. Jaune had made it home and she was too busy in her own head to have noticed. 

The guilty culprit slowly turned around to face where her boyfriend was leaning against the doorframe. “Oh uh, heyyy Jaune. You’re uh, home early.” 

One of Jaune’s eyebrows was raised and a small smile was peeking up at the corner of his lips while he looked her up and down. “Huh, I’m sure I remember you making fun of my hoodie.” 

Ruby’s cheeks warmed up a bit. She’d been caught and called out. “I uh, well..” she stuttered out, unable to form a coherent answer.

Jaune let out a soft chuckle before making his way over towards her. “If you wanted to wear it all you had to do was ask.” 

Ruby let out a sheepish giggle in response. She couldn’t help but feel a little silly for trying to be so sneaky about the whole thing, but she hadn’t been sure if he would want her wearing his precious hoodie. “Sorry for being sneaky about it.” 

Warm arms suddenly wrapped around her waist once Jaune had reached her. “You’re lucky you look so cute in it.” He quipped with a playful tone that caused the blush on the hoodie thief’s cheeks to brighten a little as she wrapped her arms back around him. 

“You think I look cute in it?” She repeated his statement back to him as a question to which he smiled down at her before nodding. 

“Seeing my beautiful girlfriend in my hoodie is one of the most adorable things I’ve ever seen.” 

Ruby couldn’t help but smile widely as her cheeks reddened further. They’d been together for a while now but Jaune still could make her heart just as warm as he did in the beginning. “You’re making me bluuuush.” She playfully whined. 

Another chuckle escaped Jaune before he suddenly but carefully lifted Ruby so they could be face to face. This caused the reaper to let out a soft squeak of surprise as she quickly wrapped her legs around him to help hold herself up. 

“I know, and I love it.” The knight cheekily said while his blue eyes met her silver ones. They shined with amusement but also something that was undeniably admiration towards her. “Almost as much as I love you.” 

Ruby’s face was almost the colour of her iconic cloak while her heart pounded quickly against her chest. She cursed how easy it was for him to fluster her, even when he used sweet and romantically cheesy lines. She couldn’t help it. She was a sucker for that. 

“I love you too.” 

The smile that Jaune gave her was enough to make her heart skip a beat and before she knew it his lips were softly pressing against of hers. 

Ruby’s eyes fluttered shut as she immediately began to melt into the kiss. They had shared one many times, and each time it was full of the immense amounts of love and affection they had for one another. 

Quickly out of habit, her hands gently latched onto the blond’s short locks while in turn he lifted one of his hands to cup her cheek. The kiss deepened slightly and they stayed like that for what felt like forever. 

When the two eventually did pull away to catch their breath Ruby opened her eyes and smiled widely once more. “Sooo...does this..mean I get to keep your hoodie?” 

Jaune snickered a bit. “Hm, I’ll think about it.” He replied before swooping back in for yet another kiss, this one more passionate than the last.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> Thanks for reading this little one-shot of mine that I made for 9 Days of Lancaster.
> 
> I haven’t written anything for quite a while so I’m probably really rusty, but I really wanted to make something for my favourite rwby pairing and I hope you got some enjoyment out of it!


End file.
